Haunted
by Theresa471
Summary: Castle and the police are involved in a strange murder case. Opening up the third level of the loft to make room for the twins. The construction crews find a body inside a wall with the skeleton, clothing and other evidence dating back years. There are ten chapters total for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Haunted

Chapter One

Richard Castle doesn't know what to make of it. After construction had been done on the third floor of the Loft to make room for the twins finally been delivered.

The construction crews opening part of a section on the third floor had found a skeleton behind the wall of the loft. Foreman Larry Saunders had called Richard Castle and his police officer wife Kate Beckett to the third floor to show the evidence.

They just couldn't believed it that an actual body skeleton was found only a few days away from Halloween. Beckett had thought at the time that it might of been a Halloween joke by Richard Castle.

The police and the medical examiner had to be called to the Loft to remove the skeleton remains and bring it back to the Medical Examiner's office to start an investigation. Sergeant Esposito was sent to speak with Castle in regard to the previous owners of the loft and beyond.

Sergeant Esposito had asked Castle with the loft was decorated for Halloween while the twins were moved into the nursery, while Reece and Andrea were sleeping on the second floor with just one guest room towards the back. "All I can tell you bro is call the landlord/realtor and find out the names of those having to lived in the loft the past fifty years." Castle said with looking over at his wife sitting inside the living area.

"I certainly will Castle. When I get back to the precinct. " He turned to face Captain Kate Beckett. "What do you think of it?" Beckett?"

"I have no idea Javi. I suggest you do your job and call the realtor to get those names. After you do, I need for you to set up teams for the morning to check them out for where they are living now. That's if they are still alive after all this time.

"Yes, bro." As Esposito and Kevin Ryan walked down the third flight of stairs to finally be at the bottom inside the living room. It was when Esposito having been given the number supplied by Richard Castle.

He was able to get through to the owners of the building. When the manager Albert Edwards heard the story by Sergeant Esposito about the skeleton. Right away he went to check the registry on his computer. He would be able to give four sets of names to Esposito.

"Here they are Sergeant Esposito. Robert Cumberland for ten years, Anthony and Mary Rosoto for 15 years, Jihad Isiah five years and the last one Randle Kirk for 25 years. This was when the building opened up. Otherwise I have no idea on whether all of these people are still alive. That's all I have listed for the registry, please keep me updated on the I.D. of the skeleton." He asked before ending the conversation between the both of them.

Esposito looked at the group including his partner. "We will get to work on the list early in the morning." He said just when the coroner and two techs came down with the stretcher and a body bag having placed the skeleton bones inside to be checked out.

Doctor Lisa Anderson once again working the over night shift had her hands full with trying to figure out who the bones belong to. While Melanie and another moved out the stretcher into the hallway and the elevator heading for the county medical examiner's van inside the under ground parking lot.

The rest of the Crime Scene Unit had left to head back to the 12th precinct giving the peace and quiet of the loft. Castle with his over all curiosity. His wife Kate Beckett had a feeling he had a real mystery on his hands and plans to investigate it further...


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted

Chapter Two

After everyone had left the Loft. Richard Castle using his flash light went to start his investigation with looking for any type of clues.

Kate Beckett after checking in with the Twins and Reece. She walked up the three flight of stairs to find her husband looking at the spot for where the skeleton was found.

"What are you looking for Babe?" She asked with her flash light directed towards his face.

"Anything that will click with finding that skeleton." Castle said.

'Have you tried checking the back wall to see if it's been opened at some point to lead us to anything that might of caused the death. Did you noticed with the skeleton there wasn't any clothing or pieces of jewelry that would be near the skeleton?"

"That was the first thing I noticed Kate." It was a moment later when Castle pushed in the back wall to cave in. He was able to use his flash light to see inside the small portion, for where clothing was found and a watch and ring with the date on it. Using his gloves he placed those particular items into an evidence bag that was inside his jacket. He asked Beckett to head down stairs to grab a garbage bag to place the clothing inside to be tested at the labs.

Out of breath she brings up the large black plastic bag from the kitchen to place the clothing inside. "Find anything else Castle?" She asked with handing him the bag to place the male's clothing inside.

'Nothing!" He finished placing the items. "I will take these to the 12th precinct tonight in order for them to get to work on figuring out on who this man or woman is." He announced with grabbing everything to head downstairs.

When all of a sudden they heard screaming...

Both Castle and Beckett ran down stairs to the living room to see Andrea shaken. "What's wrong?" Beckett said to the nanny shaking her heading. Castle was waiting for her response in hope that the scream didn't wake the twins or Reece.

"Ma'am I saw a ghost standing in the middle of the living room after coming from checking the twins. After I had screamed out it just simply disappeared." She said to the both of them with expressions of non belief.

"What did it look like Andrea? Was it male or female on whether you were able to make it out?" Castle asked with getting ready to leave.

"From what I can make out it was a male ghost sir. I don't know about the both of you. This place is all of a sudden haunted!" She walked away to check on the twins and Reece.

"I will check on Reece, while you look after the twins." Kate replied with watching her husband placing on his heavy jacket with it being cold outside for this time of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted

Chapter Three

Richard Castle walked into the bull pen with the evidence that was found behind the wall for where the skeleton was located. He went looking for the night watch commander Captain Jose Anderson. He was in his office working on paper work from the early shift and this evening.

There was a knock on his door in the back of the bull pen. He looks up to see Richard Castle carrying items in his hand. "What's all this Castle?" He asked in a serious demeanor for this evening. He had heard all about the skeleton having been found by the construction crews at his loft.

"Evidence I found behind the same wall after pushing it in. I need for you to have a courier to take these items and bring them to a lab to figure out just who it might of belong to Captain."

Taking gloves from his draw and placing the purple gloves to exam the items inside the large bag and small evidence bag with the ring and black watch. After looking in the back of the ring. "There is something written on the back Castle. It says "Forever yours, Evelyn!" Captain Anderson replied with looking down at the names listed. "We started to check with my over night crews working on the case. It would seem the last owners before you moved in was Robert Cumberland's and his daughter. She is still alive and she had said that her father died five years ago in a nursing home from a stroke. It looks like I will have to call her back and see what she has to say on those items."

"You need to do it now before it gets too late. I suggest you get one inside here to take those items to the lab." Castle said strongly with his suggestion.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Evelyn Cumberland had just come out of the shower after having a date with a friend of hers at her apartment complex all evening. She had found the evening interesting especially when the police had called about her father and his past residence. Once again the phone was rang again inside the bedroom for where she had brought in the cell-phone.

"Hello! This is Evelyn Cumberland how can I help you, Captain Anderson?" She replied sounding a little annoyed with her question.

"I am sorry to be calling so late. However in the light of things, we were able to find further evidence to suggest that your father might of been involved in something I don't like to discuss further over the phone. Can you come to the 12th precinct in the morning to discuss it further with you as with items that was found." Captain Anderson asked with hoping it would be sooner then later.

"I am coming now Captain, I will be there in twenty minutes. Please don't send anything to the lab or where ever you send evidence until I am able to check it out."

"I will be waiting in my alcove office towards the back of the bull pen. You will be able to ask anybody on the floor to bring you over to my office."

"Thank you so much for the information. See you soon Captain." As she hangs up on the cell-phone to get herself ready for the drive over. While Richard Castle leaves with leaving the 12th precinct to have the captain deal with the women and before sending the items to the lab.

Melanie had changed quickly into her blue jeans and long sleeve white blouse with a leather blue jacket to go with the jeans. Afterwards she checked her purse to make sure her keys to drive and the rest of the items before leaving the apartment complex. She wasn't going to take chances with getting stranded.


	4. Chapter 4

Haunted

Chapter Four

Evelyn(Melanie) Cumberland walked into the 12th precinct bull pen after coming out of the elevator. She asked someone on the floor for where she can find the watch commander Captain Jose Anderson.

She was escorted by one of the young officers bringing her over to the captain's office for where he knocks on the door to let him know that Evelyn Cumberland has arrived.

"Please come and sit Miss Cumberland. " She had noticed items on his desk that she knew what it was he wanted to show her. "We were able to find items inside a wall in Castle's loft for where a body was found. We are currently trying to figure out who the body is at this time." Captain Anderson replied.

Eveyln took a look at the items. After a moment she tells him the following. "This is the ring Donald gave me 14 years ago that I wasn't able to find. It was my father's brother Donald's clothing as with the ring that was given to me."

"So what your basically telling me that Robert's brother might be the skeleton inside the wall of the Loft?" She asked with concern in his tone.

"Correct Miss Cumberland. He was probably murdered to be placed in that wall 14 years prior. Now we need to know on who might of had it in for him back then along with getting his denture records to be sure it's him?" Anderson says to the woman shaking her head at the question.

"There were three people I could think of at the top of my head. My father, his lawyer Ernest Stellar working still at the Wall Street district for the lawyers of Gordon & Thomas corporation and his wife Jane, She had been wanting a divorce for years. However She disappeared after my father died in the nursing home.

"Thank you for giving me the information. In the morning I will have a team of detectives to begin looking for this Ernest Stellar, and call the County Medical Examiner to find out on whether she was able to retrieve the medical records with the body inside the medical bay." Captain Anderson announced with Eveyln getting up from her seat. She would be going back to bed when she arrives back at the apartment complex.

COUNTY MEDICAL EXAMINER BUILDING

Doctor Lisa Anderson had asked for the dental records on Donald Cumberland. Once they arrive in a few minutes from a courier special delivery. She would be able to tell on whether the body is Donald Cumberland.

She had already done an partial autopsy finding that the victim was hit over the head several times to kill him with several blows to the back of the head.

Moments later...

A young courier having parked his brown truck in the back of the building. He walked in with denture records of photos of Donald Cumberland's teeth from front to back.

"Thank you, your been a great help Mr. Steinburg. Please thanked your boss for being quick in sending these over." Doctor Anderson replied with taking the envelope from his hand and asking her tech Melanie to join her in the office for verification.

"I will be sure to tell him that Doctor Anderson. Thanks again and good night." He said with walking out of the back again to head for his truck.

After setting of the photos of the teeth that were with the skeleton and matching those from the envelope. Doctor Lisa Anderson asked Melanie to take a look after double checking herself.

Taking a few moments of looking back and fourth with the scope, she was able to determine that they match completely.

"It's looking like an murder case for the 12th precinct to solve." She said with a loud yawn after a long night already.


	5. Chapter 5

Haunted

Chapter Five

Melanie was shaking her head after checking the films of the dentures from the body of Donald Cumberland. "Doctor Anderson what do you think the police plan to do in the first place?" She asked with placing the films back into the envelope.

"Since it's a murder. I suspect Melanie the F.B.I. might have to be called in. Along with the fact that the body was found in Castle's loft."

"What I don't understand is why didn't the construction company back years ago didn't know anything about it?" Melanie replied with placing the envelope into the small dresser behind Doctor Anderson's computer terminal.

"I don't know Melanie. It's not my job to try and understand it. Especially when the murder took place 1 years ago. Excuse me I have a report to send to Doctor Parrish before she has my head.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

9 a.m. in the morning Wall Street District

Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan with special agent Seth Hutchinson tagging along for the trip. He's been asked to attend the interrogation of the lawyer Ernest Stellar. They had arrived into the back of the under ground parking lot. They were able to get the address from a source.

Sergeant Esposito had told Hutchinson to be careful in case he tries to get away from them. He understood. Since he's been an agent a very long time.

UPSTAIRS ON THE SIXTH FLOOR

Lawyer Ernest Stellar was in his office after been given all of his messages by his secretary Stacy Wood for the past 11 years working together as a pair.

There were only four of ten messages worth calling the clients back today. In spite the fact he's yet to have his breakfast or coffee. He would be asking for his secretary to run down the block to pick up food and drinks from the IHOP a very popular spot.

Stacy didn't like the idea of having to leave now with a ton of work that needed to be finished.

There was loud knock on the glass door. She went to open up the door since it was locked. "Gentlemen can I help you?" She asked with looking over at her boss Ernest Stellar.

"Is the lawyer Ernest Stellar in his office?" Esposito, Ryan and special agent Seth Hutchinson shows there badges to her and there prime suspect.

"Why do you want me gentlemen?" The lawyer said calmly and lack of being nervous at all.

"Do you know Donald Cumberland?" Sergeant Javier Esposito asked with showing a photo of him.

"I used to know him. He's been dead 14 years. He disappeared from the face of the earth. Why?" He said with a cool demeanor.

"He's dead all right! We found his body inside a wall at the loft his brother used to live in until dying later in a nursing home Mr. Stellar. You're under arrest for the murder of Donald Cumberland."

It was at this point that special agent Seth Hutchinson placed the cuffs behind his back, along with giving the usual speech for when it comes to calling for a lawyer.


	6. Chapter 6

Haunted

Chapter Six

"Where on Earth did you get the idea that I would murder Donald Cumberland?" The lawyer screamed out with being moved out of his office. While he tells her secretary to call his lawyer Michael Bay working in the Bronx.

"We have someone that knows you that told us that you're been wanting him dead for many years." Sergeant Esposito replied with Hutchinson telling him to move.

"At least my secretary will be calling my lawyer to defend me." Ernest announced with walking inside the elevator and the rest of the law enforcement.

"We are still investigating the murder. If you can prove to us that you didn't kill him, we will see what we can do with working on a deal to get you off." Sergeant Esposito responded as the elevator opened to move the suspect outside with on lookers wanting to know in what was going on.

Even the reporters listening to the police banned were outside from four networks, and two cable companies. Hutchinson and Esposito were saying no comment to the reporters that had there mikes in their faces. They were glad to finally reach the vehicle with the suspect being placed in the back with an precinct officer, while Seth Hutchinson will drive over to the precinct and be a part of the interrogation.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the County Medical Examiner

Doctor Lisa Anderson having to be cleaning up in her office. When Melanie came in with the evidence bag of the clothing found in the wall of the loft.

"What is it Melanie?" Lisa replied wanting to get out and go home. Doctor Syndey Perlmutter is supposed to be arriving soon to take over.

"I was checking the victim's clothing. I found a tie clip with using my gloves. I decided to play detective and use the finger printing equipment and found two prints. I think the F.B.I. needs to have the finger printing department to try and figure out on whether they can find out who the prints belong to." Melanie says to Doctor Anderson.

"Not necessary! I have the palm reader here that reads the finger prints. It's going to give us the name of those that belongs to." She said with walking over to her desk and opening it to take it out. She turns on the device and have Melanie take out the tie clip with the two prints showing from the dusting. "It's going to take a few moments to have the device to send it back to the F.B.I. finger printing department."

"Lets hope doc it's going to come up with a name on who might of murdered Donald Cumberland."

Both ladies waited with Melanie having placed the tie clip back into the evidence bag. Doctor Perlmutter walked in wondering what was going on. "What's happening Doctor Anderson?" Syndey asked with his curiosity kicking in on wanting to find out what she was doing.

"We found two prints on the tie clip that was found in Castle's loft. It might give us the name of the person that murdered Donald Cumberland.

Moments later with the three of them waiting in the office. They heard a beep go off indicating that the database had come up with a name.

"Here we go everyone the moment of truth." Doctor Anderson replied with being excited with her demeanor. "I don't believe this. Those two prints belong to a lawyer named Ernest Stellar, the same lawyer that the 12th precinct had left here to arrest. I will have to call the 12th precinct and let them know." Doctor Anderson says with her energy levels at a new high after working 14 hours for the county medical examiner.


	7. Chapter 7

Haunted

Chapter Seven

Captain Kate Beckett having gone back to work after having the twins Jake and Lily two months prior. She had decided to stay and listen in to the interrogation of the lawyer Ernest Stellar suspect in murdering Donald Cumberland.

However Beckett had received a call just prior to heading for the back. Answering her phone back in her office with Gates to arrive soon. The call was from the county medical examiner Doctor Lisa Anderson. "Hello this is Captain Kate Beckett, how can I help you, Doctor Anderson."

"Hi Kate! How are you? and the Twins?" She asked before going into the good news about the prints.

"All of us are fine Lisa. I will send photos to your address when I get the chance today. What's going on that is so important to call the 12th precinct?" She says with curiosity in her bones once again.

"Good news! My technician Melanie was playing detective once again. She found a tie clip among the clothes that was inside the wall of your husband's loft. She found two prints using the finger printing kit. We were able to send the prints via phone to the F.B.I. database."

"And what did you come up with a name?" Beckett asked wanted to know very badly.

"We did Kate. It's Ernest Stellar the lawyer. He's guilty as hell Kate." Doctor Anderson responded.

"Thank you, Lisa. Our suspect Ernest Stellar just arrived into the interrogation room. And for which I plan to drop the ball on him and his lawyer Michael Bay when he gets here. Is it possible to have a courier to send that report to the 12th precinct?"

"I will have Melanie come over with the report. Since the both of us are done with our shift. Doctor Syndey Perlmutter is here to take over now." Doctor Anderson replied over the phone to speak with Melanie about going. "Kate, she agreed. She is going to be leaving now with the report."

"Thanks for all of your help in breaking the case. If it went any longer with the trail going cold. It would of been impossible to try and find the killer of Donald Cumberland." There is silence now on the phone as Beckett gets up when she sees Inspector Victoria Gates walks into the bull pen off the elevator.

Gates is going to be thrill to find out that the case has been solved...


	8. Chapter 8

Haunted

Chapter Eight

With the third floor almost done by the construction crews. The area for where the body was found stayed opened. Even during the early morning noises could be heard from the first and second floor.

Reece had called Andrea to come and sit with him for a few moments to help him study with A,B,C'S. He had told her that he was scared with the noises coming from the third floor.

"It's probably the wind sweetie." She tells him. "How about we go downstairs to study, while I make you a milk shake with your father in his office writing?"

"What about Lily and Jake? Are we going to wake them up?" Reece said with gathering up his things to bring downstairs into the living room.

"Of course not sweetie! If we are going to stay quiet. There is no way will we wake up the twins with them down for their nap at this time." She replied with helping Reece to carrying his things down stairs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

12th precinct Bull Pen

"I am really shocked Beckett with this news. When is the courier going to be here with the evidence that the F.B.I. database says it's Ernest Stellar?" Gates asked with looking around the Bull Pen. There was a great deal of activity going on the floor, including coming off the elevator would be lawyer Michael Bay to represent his client Ernest Stellar.

"She will be here very soon Victoria." Beckett said with turning to see the tall blonde man coming off the elevator. "I believe Ernest Stellar's lawyer might of arrived with carrying his brief case."

"I will take care of this Kate. It's time for you to head on home to your family. I will speak with the courier Melanie about her techniques as a police detective." The both of them laughed to have Victoria Gates to meet up with the lawyer Michael Bay, while Captain Kate Beckett went home to take care of her twins Lily and Jake.

Moments later Melanie arrived carrying the information from the F.B.I. database. After speaking with Michael Bay to have him head towards the back to talk with his client. She didn't say anything until she was able to see the evidence herself. "Please come into my office Melanie." Gates replied with taking hold of the package from her hand shaking a little from nerves.

Taking out the photos of the two prints from the neck tie inside the wall, and the written report on those prints are the exact prints belonging to Ernest Stellar 100%.

'What do you think Inspector Gates?" Melanie says with standing in front of her in the office with a smirk on her face.

"Your done good Melanie. Working under cover at the County Medical Examiner's office is the best thing the Inspector General's division has done in a number of years. I have always expected that the office has always missed something during the autopsies and of not checking the clothing for any type of evidence." Gates announced inside her office to shake Melanie's hand, along with telling her to go on home now. 'I will be sure to place the evidence bag back into the vault here after I spring the news on Stellar and his lawyer Michael Bay."

"Good luck Inspector.' She goes to leave the precinct to head on home to her apartment in the Bronx.


	9. Chapter 9

Haunted

Chapter Nine

Inspector Victoria Gates was getting herself geared with her persona, she was wired now with thinking how to spring the news on the both of them. She left her office to head for interrogation room number one.

Inside Michael Bay and his client were talking. He wasn't pleased when Ernest had told him the truth with wanting to try and get a deal. "Why are you telling me this now after 14 years of guilt of killing Donald Cumberland over money?"

"We have a deal going since Donald worked with me in another firm 14 years prior. As it turned out I just decided to keep all of the profit. When he had found out, he had gone after me in the loft and where on the third floor I shot him three times as I pulled onto his tie clip."

"And what do you expect the police to do for you after 14 years of hiding a ghost in the closet?" Michael Bay replied with the truth of the matter. He was pissed off as to how he's supposed to protect his client.

It was at this particular moment. Inspector Victoria Gates walked in after knocking on the door to let them know that she was coming in.

"I am inspector Victoria Gates, I worked for the Inspector General's office. I understand your client has been arrested for murder of Donald Cumberland?" She replied with sitting down to face the both of them.

Michael Bay starts the conversation. "Yes, that is correct Inspector Gates. However I would like to tell you that my client has told me the truth in regard to the murder."

"Before you say anything Mr. Bay. We have found the evidence to put your client into prison for a long time. We were able to come up with two finger prints that belonged to your client on the tie clip inside the wall with the rest of the clothing." Gates says with watching Stellar's face.

"I know. My client has told me this earlier along with the fact he shot him three times with his gun during an heated argument up on the third level of the loft." Michael Bay exclaimed with his words about the murder.

"And what was the fight all about Mr. Stellar?" She directed the question to the lawyer Ernest Stellar.

"Over money Inspector Gates. We had been working together as lawyers at another firm. However I had come up with a scheme for where we can make a great deal of money. However I kept all of the profit. It was a few days later when he found out after calling me to come to the loft and move to the third floor that was going to be opened up at some point."

"What happened afterwards you arrive at the loft?" Gates asked with waiting for the fall to come with his story.

"It wasn't until we reach the third level for where he asked me point blank range with asking the question about the money. I was cornered by him and I wasn't able to get out of it. So I told him the complete truth, in spite the fact I had my gun with me in case it came to a confrontation. And it did with me pulling out my gun to shoot him three times with one to his head, shoulder and chest."

"It's been confirmed with the three bullets having been found. Mr. Stellar there is nothing more for your lawyer to do accept the fact that a judge is going to be throwing the book at you for life and then some. The evidence is profound as with your guilt with telling us the truth about how you had shot Donald Cumberland." She said with a strong demeanor in her tone. She gets up to have the officer on the other side to take Ernest Stellar to his cell. "Mr. Bay, I need for you to come to my office to discuss this matter further."

"Very well Inspector I will in a few moments." As he watches the officer taking the shackles off his angles and placing the cuffs back behind his back once again before moving out of the room to head for the cell.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Notes: Final Chapter

Haunted

Chapter Ten

Victoria Gates walked into the office waiting for the lawyer Michael Bay to arrive. She really didn't know on whether she would be able to convince the police commissioner and Governor on whether they would be able to put together a deal.

The lawyer came into the office after knocking on the door. "Please sit Mr. Bay. What is it you expect me to do with your client?" She says with pouring herself a small cup of water with her mouth dry all of a sudden.

"My client has asked me to find out on whether he can ask for some type of deal to have his sentence reduced." Bay says to Inspector Gates listening contently.

"I understand what your saying Mr. Bay. But tell me something why did he give himself so easily after being found out with the prints?"

"Mostly guilt all of these 14 years. He wasn't able to take it any further Inspector." Michael says with sadness in his demeanor that his client and friend had to endure all of these years.

Drinking more water before she started to talk. "I will call you in a few days to let you know what we can do for your client. Does he know anything that might be able to help us for when it comes to his skills with dealing as a lawyer and a number of clients?"

"I will have to discuss it with Ernest in his cell or rather talk to him outside of his cell and have him think of something while I am gone for a few days. Excuse me let me go ask him the question." He gets up from his seat to head for the back for where his client's cell is located.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night at the Loft...

Richard Castle and his wife had finished up the last of the decorations for Halloween. Reece was really excited that he's going to be going out in his Batman outfit with Andrea around the entire building and outside. However he would have to wait three days before this actually happens. Tomorrow night there would be a party with fifty of his friends as with Beckett's.

However this evening. There was someone coming over for a short visit before going out for a late dinner. Victoria Gates and her husband Jeff were dropping by in a few moments. Castle had his bar ready in case Jeff asked for a drink or his wife.

"They should be here soon Rick. I have been thinking as to why she wanted to talk to the both of us about the Stellar's case, when in fact it's closed now with the evidence and his confession." Kate says when she heard the door bell. she moves towards the door to let the couple walked in all dressed up in fancy duds.

"What's the occasion Victoria with being all dressed up?" Kate asked with taking their coats and placing them on the hook in the closet.

"It's my sister's 30th wedding anniversary. We are heading to the Princess cruise line to have dinner with her, her husband Teddy and four children showing up for the special evening. It's why I have you and Esposito coming in early to take over for the morning shift. I won't be in until the I wanted to give you the good news in regard to the lawyer Ernest Stellar."

"So tell me Victoria, what did the governor and police commissioner have to say with the lawyer rating on several of his colleagues?"

"He's going to get a twenty year sentence. Even though if the names work out with the arrests. There might be a chance that he might be joining the Witness Protection Agency in Arizona. Since a number of the names are of the criminal element and just might to try and go after the lawyer. Since he knows a great many people for which he represented over the past 14 years."

"And the governor and Madison agreed to this Victoria?" Beckett says with Castle having asked Jeff on whether he was interested in a drink.

Actually Victoria hearing her husband's response. "I will join my husband with having a Scotch, please!"

"Great timing!" Castle said with making drinks for himself, Jeff and Gates. Handing the shots to them. "Here's to your sister's wedding anniversary everyone!"

Even though Kate wasn't allowed to drink. Castle, Jeff and Victoria touch there shots together.

The End


End file.
